The present invention relates to an automatic telephone answering and recording device
In a conventional device, such as is disclosed in Japanese patent application No. S63-60948 B2 by the same applicant, when an incoming message tape of an external recorder becomes full, or an owner fails to connect the external recorder to the answering device, a voice element A3 from a voice synthesizer is activated to generate an outgoing message for answering only. However, if the owner fails to set the device to an automatic answering mode, although it is possible to play back the incoming message tape after the device is operated in response to some number of rings according to the device of Japanese patent application No. S42-17452 B1 by the same applicant, it might cause a security problem.